Walentynki
by Heroinee
Summary: Daiki postanawia zaskoczyć swojego ukochanego chłopaka walentynkowym prezentem. Co z tego wyjdzie? Aomine x Kagami


Dziś jest między narodowy dzień Walę-w-tyłek-Taigę. To znaczy, ja Walę-w-tyłek-Taigę reszta wali konia, albo kozę, kto co woli. W normalnych okolicznościach ni chuja nie obchodziłbym tego pokichanego święta jednak z okazji mojego młodzieńczego libido zrobiłem wyjątek i kupiłem mu badyle. Tego pieprzonego pedanta trzeba czymś przekupywać inaczej nie ma mowy o dzikich seksach w krzakach. Paranoja jakaś, kurna mać.

Szedłem sobie spokojnie ulicą mijając miziające się po kątach parki. Jakie to słodkie, aż do porzygu. Wszechobecna walentynkowa różowa-czerwień kuła mnie po oczach nie dając żyć. Ja pierdolę, w co ja się wpakowałem. Zbyt dużo cukru jak na jeden spacer. Jednak czego się nie robi dla swoich łóżkowych zachcianek. Dumnie niosłem wiązankę róż "dziewczyny kochają róże! Proszę pana, będzie naprawdę szczęśliwa z pana wyboru!" szkoda, że ja nie mam dziewczyny, a chłopaka z permamentnym okresem. Cud, miód i cycate baby! Chyba zacznę skakać z radości pod sufit, przy okazji zarywając łbem o beton! Miałem nadzieję, że ten dzień nie okaże się kompletą katastrofą.

Po około dwudziestu minutach spacerku doszedłem tam gdzie zamierzałem. Z pomiędzy różnorakich budynków wyłonił się beżowy dom, zewsząd otoczony żywopłotem. Otwarłem metalową furtkę, na co ta zaskrzypiała cicho. Grzecznie wytarłem nóżki w czarną wycieraczkę stojącą przed drzwiami i zapukałem. Gwiżdżąc cicho pod nosem marsz pogrzebowy nasłuchiwałem odgłosów zbiegania po schodach, którego nawet najprawdziwszy orangutan by się nie powstydził. Zamiast tego nie usłyszałem nic. Ja pierdolę, kompletna cisza! Wkurwiony na cały świat i wszystko inne poszedłem na tył domu. Zgniłozielona trawa nabierała z powrotem swoich letnich kolorów, dzięki jakiemuś pieprzonemu ociepleniu jakie targnęło na Japonię. Oprócz kota liżącego sobie dupę na naszej huśtawce nie było tu żywej duszy. Nawet jak zerknąłem na boisko to nikogo nie było! O nie... nie dam sobie zmarnować tego dnia! Kucnąłem i wziąłem pierwszy-lepszy kamyk w dłoń. Z impetem rzuciłem nim prosto w okno rudzielca, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a rozeźlony Taiga otworzył je i zaczął wrzeszczeć:

- Ciebie już do końca popierdoliło! Nie umiesz zadzwonić dzwonkiem jak człowiek?!

- Dzwoniłem! Nawet żeś, kurde, nie usłyszał!

- Oh, zamknij się.

Zatrzasnął okno. No, jak porno kocham, zatrzasnął okno! Ta zniewaga seksów wymaga! Chwyciłem w dłoń kwiaty, które wcześniej odłożyłem na stolik i poszedłem w kierunku drzwi. Nawet nie musiałem czekać bo zanim do nich doszedłem już były otwarte.

- Wchodź, ty zdegenerowany pucybucie.

Uaaa, powiało, kurna, chłodem.

- A grzeczniej nie idzie?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedłem do środka. Ignorując karcące spojrzenie "nie wytarłeś butów! Dopiero co sprzątałem!" wcisnąłem mu podarunek. Poruszyłem zabawnie brwiami i mruknąłem:

- Dziś będę twoją walentynką. Cieszysz się?

Rozdziawił lekko usta najwyraźniej szokowany tym co właśnie powiedziałem. Dumny z siebie i swojego geniuszu dałem mu przelotnego buziaka. Niech się cieszy. Odłożyłem buty w kąt zielonego korytarza i omal nie zaryłem twarzą o twarde kafelki gdy poślizgnąłem się na skarpetce. Taiga wyszczerzył się do mnie wesoło co skomentowałem groźnym zmarszczeniem cienkich brwi.

- Czego suszysz kły? Mogłem zginąć!

- Tak, tak. Oczywiście, Ahomine.

- Nie przekręcaj mojego nazwiska, Bakagami! Lepiej powiedź co sądzisz o prezencie.

Przyłożył palec do ust najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając. Po chwili uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i odpowiedział:

- I tak nie poruchasz.

Szczęka opadła mi do samej podłogi. Chwila, zaraz, czekaj, co? Jakie znowu "i tak nie poruchasz"? Jakie "nie"? Trzepnąłem go dłonią w tył głowy na co syknął ostrzegawczo.

- Byś podziękował jak człowiek. - Mruknąłem.

To ja tu się staram, kwiatki wybieram, życiem ryzykuje, a tu taka wdzięczność! Taka, że żadna! Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość, o której tyle politycy mówią?! Kagami westchnął cierpiętniczo i pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

- Jesteś głupszy niż wyglądasz. Dziękuję.

Zostałem objęty w pasie na co zamruczałem z aprobatą. Położył podbrudek na moim ramieniu, kołysząc nami lekko jakby w rytm niewidzialnej muzyki, a mnie uderzył świeży zapach cytryny, limonki i pomarańczy. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu Taiga zawsze pachniał cytrusami. Ciekawiło mnie to, jednak postanowiłem nie wchodzić w szczegóły.

Po kilku minutach oderwał się ode mnie i gestem zaprosił do środka. Poszedłem za nim do salonu gdzie rozsiedliśmy się na kremowej kanapie. W telewizji leciał mecz rugby, który nie za specjalnie mnie interesował. Wlepiłem spojrzenie w siedzącego obok rudzielca i uważnie mu się przyjrzałem. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zamyślonego. Kąciki ust miał lekko uniesione, a oczy pomimo nieobecnego stanu błyszczały mu zupełnie jakby znów grał ze mną w koszykówkę. Po chwili rozejrzał się po karmazynowym pokoju wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Odszukał to wzrokiem i wstał z kanapy. Podszedł do drewnianej, świerkowej szafki i zdjął z niej szklany wazon. Chwycił kwiaty w dłoń i wymaszerował z pokoju. Jakiś czas później wrócił z naczyniem pełnym wody. Postawił je zadowolony na środku stołu i wesoło się wyszczerzył.

- Chcesz gdzieś iść? - Zapytał w końcu.

Dobra, to czas na przetworzenie informacji. Jestem u Taigi w domu, dałem mu badyle, on jest szczęśliwy i chce gdzieś pójść i to w żadnym wypadku nie jest jego sypialnia. Do chrzanu z takim życiem.

- Gdzie?

Na to pytanie jego wyszczerz się tylko powiększył. Ten skurczybyk miał plan! Plan na moją zajebistość! O nie... nie dam się wciągnąć w jakieś podrzędne gierki! Uniosłem pytająco brew do góry oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Świetnie, nagle został niemową. Ino powinszować.

- Na lodowisko na przykład. - Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź co do jego propozycji podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej pikowaną, niebieską kurtkę wraz z czarną czapką. - Rusz dupę, idziemy świętować!

Co raz częściej zastanawiam się jakim cudem nagle dostaje tyle energii i zapału. Jakby mu ktoś kabel w poślady włożył i doładował nową dawką bodźców szczęścia. Zadziwiające... Podszedł do mnie, a ja oskarżycielsko dźgnąłem go w brzuch. Skrzywił się i zmarszczył niezadowolony swoje cztery brwi.

- Jeśli coś planujesz - wiedz, że nie usiądziesz na dupie przez tydzień. - Pogroziłem mu.

W geście odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami wychodząc na korytarz. Co za pieprzony ignorant! Wstałem i obrażony pomaszerowałem za nim. Ostentacyjnie założyłem swoje wojskowe buty, przy okazji naciągając czarną kurtkę.

- Dzieciak. - Skomentował, jednak nikły uśmieszek przewinął się przez jego twarz.

Wystawiłem mu język i pogrzebałem sobie małym palcem w uchu. Niech się wkurza! Niech się czerwieni ze złości pod kolor włosów! Nie rusza mnie to, a przynajmniej do odpowiedniego momentu, a jak! Jestem panem i władcą jego zachowania... czy coś.

- No ja mam nadzieję, że mu ty jeszcze później wrócimy. - Mruknąłem.

- Zostaw swój cisnący problem dla siebie.

- Czy ty myślisz, że ja to tylko o seksie myślę?

- Nie. Jeszcze o cyckach, mięsie i koszykówce.

Rozgryzł mnie. Jak porno kocham - rozgryzł mnie.

Po około czterdziestu minutach spaceru i rozważania, która z drużyn wygra tegoroczne Winter Cup doszliśmy na lodowisko. Fakt, że jest kryte i ogólnodostępne przez cały rok już nie raz ratował mi dupę przez usmażeniem się jak jajko na patelni. Skwar, z którym nie raz przyszło Tokijczykom walczyć latem najróżniejszymi metodami potrafił zabijać niewinnych i bezbronnych obywateli bez klimatyzacji.

Weszliśmy do budynku. W środku panowała ogromna duchota, a ludzi było od groma i ciut. Jednak nie jesteśmy jedyną parką, która postanowiła zrobić sobie uroczy wypad na łyżwy. Omiotłem spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, jednak po chwili żałowałem swojej decyzji. I tu nie zabrakło przeróżnych cukrowych ozdób, serduszek i innych pierdół jakie zwykle towarzyszą temu pseudo świętu. Powstrzymując odruch wymiotny podreptałem za Kagamim do kasy. Gdy po jakichś dwudziestu minutach czekania wykupiliśmy bilety w końcu udaliśmy się do szatni. Z ledwością udało nam się znaleźć jakieś miejsce i odłożyć swoje rzeczy. Przy akompaniamencie bluzgów uporaliśmy się również z wypożyczonymi łyżwami, które dosłownie wyglądały jakby miały zaraz się rozlecieć w dłoniach i nie dożyć spotkania z lodem i weszliśmy na halę. Ja pierdolę, tu jest chyba z dwieście osób! Jeśli zostanę rozjechany, ewentualnie stratowany bądź rozwalę się na lodzie chcę żeby moje gazetki wiedziały, że tatuś je kocha!

Otworzyłem mu barierkę i grzecznie przepuściłem przodem, przy okazji klepiąc w tyłek. Zazgrzytał wkurzony zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. Stanął niepewnie na śliskim lodzie i omal nie poleciał na twarz. Śmiejąc się wszedłem tuż za nim, zamykając drzwiczki.

- Prosisz się o zemstę. - Wysyczał.

Uaaa... jaki groźny. Ale złego diabli nie biorą! Jestem na wygranej pozycji! Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie parki jeździły za rączkę, niektóre tańczyły do słodkiej muzyczki, która leciała z głośników. Nagle mnie olśniło. Mój geniusz potrafi być zadziwiający!

- Dobra, dobra. - Wystawiłem w jego kierunku rękę i wyszczerzyłem się wesoło. - Jeździmy razem?

- Tu są ludzie, debilu!

- No nie bądź dupa! Są walentynki, nikt nie zauważy! Patrz. Wszyscy jeżdżą, a my nie możemy?

Prychnął jak rozjuszony kot, ale odwrócił wzrok i wystawił rękę, oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

- Ale tylko dzisiaj. I sobie nie wyobrażaj niczego! - Oznajmił. - A jak nas przyłapią to to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. - Dodał ciszej.

Posłałem mu zawadiacki uśmiech i kiwnąłem głową. Chwyciłem jego dłoń na co wypieki na policzkach powiększyły się i zaczęliśmy jeździć.

Zrobiliśmy kilka sporych kółek. Wyjście właśnie dzisiaj okazało sie być nie małą komedią. Zmieszani gimnazjaliści, którzy nawet nie do końca potrafili jeździć co po chwilę wywracali się na lodzie ciągnąc za sobą swojego chłopaka bądź dziewczynę. Każda kolejna osoba tłumaczyła się coraz zabawniej i coraz to bardziej żywiołowo. Taiga też by się z nich śmiał. Ale musiał się przejmować jakimiś głupimi spojrzeniami kierowanymi w naszą stronę. Ludzie wyszczerzali oczy jakby nigdy w życiu gejów nie widzieli. Hańba im.

Po jakimś czasie znudziło nam się i odjechaliśmy pod barierkę. Zatrzymaliśmy się, kontynuując rozmowę i przy okazji obserwując zbierających się z lodu ludzi.

- Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. - Usłyszeliśmy za plecami.

Oboje jak na komendę wrzasnęliśmy i złapaliśmy się za rozszalałe serca.

- Tetsu, ty mały... - Wysyczałem, opierając się plecami o ściankę.

Kiedyś padnę z nim na zawał. Mały, niewidzialny potwór. Mały, niewidzialny potwór, zamknięty w żelaznym uścisku różowowłosej Momoii.

- Wy też wybraliście się na romantyczne łyżwy? Jak urooczooo! - Pisnęła.

Nie wiem jakim cudem ich nie zauważyliśmy, skoro zachowywała się tak głośno. Wyglądała jakby przeżywała mentalny orgazm i miała dorobione jakieś skrzydła szczęścia. Żenujące.

- Cześć, co wy tu robicie? - Odezwał się Kagami.

- Momoii-san poprosiła mnie, żebym z nią tutaj przyszedł. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Szczerze podziwiam go za to, że potrafi wytrzymywać takie sytuacje z niemal stoickim spokojem. Ja już dawno kopnął bym ją w dupe, ba! ja bym się nawet nie zgodził wiedząc co mnie czeka. Zwłaszcza, że gdy to się emocjonuje gada jak najęte, wydzielając przy tym ilość decybeli, która potrafi obudzić zmarłego.

Spojrzałem na Taigę. Zmarszczył nieco brwi i zmrużył oczy. Chwila... czy mój tygrysek jest zazdrosny o Tetsu? O nie, ma mnie! Jedynym, o którego może być zazdrosny Taiga jestem ja sam! Dałem mu lekkiego kopa w tyłek z kolana na otrzęsienie i przypomnienie mu o mojej jakże skromnej osobie. Cisnął we mnie gradobiciem swoich szkarłatnych tęczówek i odwrócił się z powrotem to reszty towarzystwa.

- Udusisz go. - Mruknął.

Satsuki nadęła w złości policzki i prychnęła rozjuszona. Wyglądała jak kotka, która złapała swoją zdobycz i za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzała jej wypuścić.

- W sumie to my tylko przyszliśmy się przywitać i życzyć wam udanej randki.

- My wcale nie jesteśmy na żadnej randce!

- Fajnie, że właśnie się o tym dowiedziałem.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odjechał. Za nim pojechała Momoii wciąż cicho chichocząc. Odwróciłem się rozeźlony do Taigi. Dziś zdecydowanie mówił zbyt dużo "nie". Nie podobało mi się to.

- Nawet nie komentuj, wracajmy lepiej do domu.

- A odbiorę swój prezent?

- A mam jakiś wybór?

- Nie.

Wyszczerzyłem się do niego wesoło co nagrodził wymownym pokręceniem głową. Walę-w-tyłek-Taigę to zdecydowanie moje ulubione święto, heheszki.


End file.
